Band-aid's Fix All Boo-boos
by xKitti
Summary: Just some silly baby Ishi and Mondo gettin' into some mischief. (May be multi-chapter, so stay tuned!)


After a long morning of seemingly relentless rain, the clouds finally began clearing. Baby Mondo and Ishi gathered excitedly at a nearby window, both enthralled by a newly formed rainbow.

"Y'know... You guys can go outside if you want," Daiya calls from the couch, much to the two elementary schooler's delight.

Mondo takes initiative and toddles out by the garage entrance, Ishimaru not far behind. Upon entering the humid garage, the to-be gang leader stares up wide eyed at Daiya's most prized possession; his motorcycle.

"Let's take it for a spin!" he chimes, reaching up with his nubby baby hands and pulling himself on the leather seat. The darker haired boy is skeptic but eventually nods and follows him. He grips at Mondo's abdomen tightly and clenches his eyes shut.

"G-Go slow, kyoudai! I-I'm scared!" He whines, tears already forming in his deep red eyes.

"Don't worry about it! I'm a professional!" Mondo smirks, pointing to himself proudly.

Much to his relief, the keys were conveniently still in place and had not been brought inside. With a light tug and turn, the engine begins revving, causing Ishimaru to squeeze tighter against him. Being very much shorter than, say, an adult, Mondo had difficulties reaching the gas, but somehow reached his baby foot and pressed hard. Hard enough to take him by surprise and not have the time to turn when approaching an on-coming fire hydrant.

The two crashed into it, toppling off the seat and falling directly to the concrete. Mondo sat up again only feeling a little dizzy, since he just got the wind knocked out of him. But Ishi sustained a minor scraped knee, which he proceeded to cry excessively over.

By the time Daiya was outside, his look of concern had transformed into one of anger.

"What the hell did you two do to my bike?!" He shouts, only causing another uproar of sobs to fall from Ishimaru's parted lips.

"I-It was all k-k-kyoudai's idea!" He cries, pointed exaggeratedly in his friend's direction, holding a gentle hand to his wounded knee.

"Shhh hey I thought you had my back!"

"Both of you!" Daiya's blood is boiling now. "Fix it right now. Actually, Mondo, you patch up Ishimaru. Then you two better find a way to fuckin fix it."

He then stomps off, muttering curses under his breath, exhausted. The two boys exchange surprised glances. Mondo then reaches a hand to lift Ishimaru up on his two wobbly legs. The boys limp their way to the living room where Mondo retrieved a first aid kit and began wrapping Ishimaru's entire leg in bandages.

"B-But kyoudai... It's just my knee that has a boo-boo..."

"Nahhhh, it'll heal this way better trust me!" he exclaims, taping the wrapped gauze messily. He then proceeded to stick band-aid after band-aid on top of said gauze. Ishimaru was terribly confused by the notion but went with it, hiccuping quietly and rubbing his wet eyes. As if to comfort him, Mondo gives his knee a quick peck before placing one final bandage.

When Daiya reappeared into the living room he can't quite be as mad anymore. Mondo's nursing skills were so horrible it made him want to break out laughing. But instead he settled with a quiet smile.

After assuring Ishimaru that his knee was "completely healed", the two ran (or should I say one limped and the other almost left him behind) back to the scene of the crime. Daiya's bike was pretty beat up to say the least, the front lights were smashed, the wheel blown out... How in the world were they going to fix this?

A flash of inspiration burned in the red eyes of one of the children as he told Mondo to stay there while he got materials. Ishimaru returned, holding the first aid kit Mondo had previously used. The other kid gives a questioning look as Ishimaru's eyes light up.

"We can cover it's boo-boos and make it all better! Like you did with my knee, kyoudai!"

Mondo gives a grin and nods.

"Great idea, kyoudai!"

And the two proceed to push the beat-up motorcycle back to the garage and cover the numerous dents with band-aids. It comes out being extremely messy, but the boys are really quite proud of themselves. Daiya had been keeping close watch from the living room and simply shook his head, the situation being far too heart warming for him to stay too mad.

'Boys will be boys, I suppose...'


End file.
